More Than A Feeling
by Yami no Nokutan
Summary: The two groups of heroes attend the local university in Japan. What happens when everyday affairs causes them to met one another? More so, what will one of the girls do when her fiancee finds out she fell in love with another? [Due For A Major Re-Edit]
1. Prologue

_Here is an AU Sailor Moon/Gundam Wing Story. When I say AU, the boys are not using their gundams and the girls are not senshi. However, it will be mentioned._

**_Side Note_**_: For some reason, I have never written a good story. I mean let's face it, I may not be good at all. But the way I look at it is that I love doing it. It takes my mind off things and I visit a place of imagination. It's possible for this to become multiple chapters. Not sure of as yet._

**_Disclaimer_**_: I do not own Sailor Moon. Also I do not own Gundam Wing. I simply own the plot to the story._

**_Summary_**_**:** After years of protecting the citizens of earth, the two groups of heroes attend the local university in Japan. What happens when everyday affairs causes them to met one another? More so, what will one of the girls do when her fiancee finds out she fell in love with another?_

_

* * *

_

_**Prologue**_

The music that came from the television was beginning to give the sleeping brunette a migraine. She propped herself up on her elbow and gave the blond an evil glare. The blond was oblivious to the stare, as she used her hairbrush, singing along with the television. Kino Makoto got really annoyed, when Aino Minako began to belt out to the chorus. Makoto grabbed one of her pillows and targeted it towards Minako's head. A moment later. she heard a squeal, as the blond fell down. Makoto laid back down, as she covered her ears with her hands.

"Turn that NOISE down, Aino Minako, or I'll kill you," Makoto exclaimed, as she closed her eyes. Minako huffed a bit, as she stood up, went over to the television, and lowered the volume. She turned her gaze to the clock.

'Hmm..it's only 20 after 8am. Why is she grumpy?' Minako sat down on Makoto's bed and patted her back. "Mako-chan, it's after 8 and you're still in bed. Get up! Orientation is in 40 minutes." Makoto opened her emerald hues, as she gazed into Minako's big blue eyes. Makoto sighed, as she sat up. She gave up any chance of falling back asleep. Minako was already wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans. Her blond hair was up in place, held by an orange bow.

She went to the door and opened it. "I'll be back in about a half hour to get you." With that said, she went out the door and shut it.

Makoto grabbed a towel on her way to the bathroom and shut the door. She rolled her eyes, as she removed her white t-shirt that she slept in. She allowed to fall to the fllor around her feet. She stared into her nude reflection in the mirror. She bit her bottom lip, as she turned to the shower.

25 minutes later, Makoto was standing in front of a mirror, brushing her long brown hair, which was still slightly damp from her shower. She wore blue jeans and a green shirt that clung to her amazing chest. She finally picked up a hair tie from the dresser and put her hair up.

The door flung open and Minako came in and smiled at Makoto. "You're dressed. Well, let's go. The others are waiting for us."

Makoto nodded, as she grabbed her wallet, her keys, and her cell. She placed the wallet in her back pocket, as placed her cell in her front pocket. As soon as the girls left the room and closed the door, Makoto locked it. She put her keys in her front pocket and hurried down the steps with Minako.

"Minna, over here," waved an excited Tsukino Usagi. Makoto and Minako smiled at their princess. Usagi was Sailor Moon and their princess. Her blue eyes were shining with excitement and her meatball styled hair seemed to matched her mood. It seemed bouncy. Standing there with Usagi, was their priestess miko, raven haired Hino Rei and the quiet and shy bluette Mizuno Ami. The two met up with their friends.

"Let's go eat," Rei suggested, as she gave us all a pointed stare, before turning her attention towards the cafeteria. The moment we set foot, Usagi's eyes widen and she squealed.

"Food! Food! Yummy Food!"

Rei gave her an annoyed glare and Usagi winced, as she uttered a small, "Gomen, Rei-Chan." The others simply shook their heads, as they proceeded to the lunch line. Makoto was the first to notice the group of 5 men huddled in a corner talking. One man caught her eye and he was exceedingly handsome. That strong jawline, those prussian blue orbs, those pulsing muscles, and the well toned abs were visible from his tight blue shirt. His gaze turned and fell on Makoto's gaze. She looked away, blushing with embarrassment.

Across the room, Heero Yuy was in deep discussion with his friends Duo Maxwell, Triton Bloom, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. He felt someone staring at him. That's when he turned and stared straight into the eyes of the most beautiful woman he had even seen. He watched her look away shyly and blush. He hid a resist to smile, as he turned back to his friends. Duo had a knowingly smile, along with Quatre. The only two who remained expressionless with Triton and Wufei. Though he knew Triton was smiling in his mind and the Wufei was probably annoyed.

"You know, Heero," Duo began. "I haven't seen a girl stare at you like that since Relena...." Duo's voice trailed off and then winced at the mention of Heero's ex-fiancee. Heero looked at him with a spark of anger, which quickly vanished as he thought about the brunette.

"There is something about her," Heero began in a soft whisper."I can't...quite put my finger on it." His voice was still in a low monotone. 'I have to know her. She's is truly...interesting.

_

* * *

_

_Well I am stopping it here. Want more or not? Review and let me know.  
**--Makoto Yakushi-Kino**  
**--05/04/2010**  
**--2:55am**_


	2. Chapter One

**Note:** Oh my. When I logged onto fanfiction and checked my e-mail this morning, I was shocked to see more reviews. I remember the one I got from Kabuto, but that was it. Thank you for reading my story. I know my friend Brian read it, but he did not review, which is fine. He told me to continue it. He likes cross overs probably as much as I do. Here is the next part.

* * *

**Chapter One**

Makoto followed her friends to several chairs in the second row, after they ate breakfast. Orientation was to start in 5 minutes and everyone was taking their seats. She concentrated her gaze on the door see who else would walk in and gasped when the young man she saw earlier before breakfast. He wasn't looking at her. He was searching for his friends and then she froze when she heard a voice behind her, "Heero, right here."

The boy turned, saw his friend, and walked towards them. A moment later he stopped, as his eyes fell on Makoto. She felt her cheeks redden, as the two stared at each other. She looked away and sighed a bit. She heard someone chuckling behind her.

"Duo," a soft voice whispered. "Stop laughing. You know Heero feels about something like that. Please stop."

"Okay," the young man whispered softly, with a small chuckle. Once Heero reached the boys, Makoto heard a small whack and Duo let out a groan of pain.

"Sorry Heero," Duo whispered. All he received was a grunt for Heero.

Throughout that orientation, Makoto kept sneaking looks at Heero. To her surprise, their eyes made contact each time. She managed a shy smile, as he gave her a half smile. She saw Duo nudge the amused looking blond haired man. Heero immediately looked at them, as the blond haired hair man looked down, blushing. Duo gave Heero a cheesy grin, as Heero growled at him. That's when he heard it. It was a magical sound. Her laughter. He turned to her and saw her staring at him, as she giggled. Rei and Usagi looked at Makoto, as Ami and Minako were looking at the boys. When orientation ended, everyone was getting up, except for Makoto and Heero. She then stood, as he followed in suit. She then began to follow her friends from the orientation room.

Duo was leading the way out and her saw the girl were her friends standing nearby, whispering. His eyes landed on a bubbly blond, whom was wearing an orange t-shirt and black jeans. He smiled inwardly and thought about how cute she looked.

Quatre's attention was focused on the shy and quiet bluette of the group. Her poise and grace captivated him, as he noticed her attire, which consisted of a blue skirt and a white shirt. He thought she was cute and was interesting. She looked as though she enjoyed the same things he did.

Wufei had a frown on his face, as he stared at raven-haired beauty. He had to admit that she was gorgeous as well as interesting. He then looked down, as his feelings began to conflict with one another. He was slightly annoyed with himself for feeling for a girl that he did not even know. He sighed, as he raised his eyes to Heero. He seemed to be staring at the brunette beauty once again. Wufei didn't want to say anything that might infuriate Heero.

Triton's eyes were on another bubbly blond girl, who seemed to have big blue eyes. Her pink outfit seemed to fit her personality. He hid his emotions within himself, as he watched her talk with a level excitement that made her appealing. He had a faint smile on his face, as he watched the other boys look at a certain girl from the group. Duo was entranced by the other bubbly blond, Quatre was staring at the quiet bluette, Wufei was watching the hot-tempered raven beauty, and Heero was staring at the brunette.

'Perhaps attending college wasn't such a bad idea,' Triton thought, as he ran a hand through his brown strands.

The girls were noticing that boys watching them, as Rei placed her hand son her hips and then gave a soft huff.

"Why do they keep looking at us? I mean I knew that really nice looking boy was staring at Makoto, but now all of them are staring," Rei retorted in a low whisper. Makoto looked down, as blush crossed her cheeks. Usagi giggled softly, as she shook her head at them.

"Girls, it's natural for guys to stare at girls," she replied in a soft tone. "I mean, girls stare at them as well. Let's go over and talk to them."

Suddenly Makoto's eyes widen, as she grabbed Usagi's wrist gently. "Usagi, you wouldn't." Usagi could see the genuine fear in Makoto's eyes. She could tell although Makoto seemed interested in the boy, she was still scared. She placed a finger on her chin and then looked at all of them.

"Fine, let's do something that would cause us all to "accidently" bump into them, but not today," Usagi whispered. Ami looked a bit unsure of this, Rei looked irritated, Makoto was red, as she appeared embarrassed, and Minako squealed. Ami, Rei, and Makoto shook their heads. Only Minako would agree a hundred percent with Usagi.

"Let us meet them naturally," Ami mentioned. Rei nodded her approval, as well as Makoto. Minako and Usagi both pouted, but then they nodded. The girls walked up to their assigned dorm rooms without a look at the boys.

When Heero noticed the girls walking away, he sighed softly. He looked at the others and saw Triton watching him with interest. Then he also saw the others were also watching the girls. He hid a small smile. He looked away, as he cleared his throat.

"Let's go," Heero whispered in a soft monotone. He began to walk off and noticed the boys behind him.

Makoto growled, as she laid down on her bed. It was now 2:45pm and she couldn't get that boy out of her mind. She wondered who he was. All she knew was his name was Heero and one of his friends name was Duo. Makoto knew that name Heero. She had heard it before, somewhere. Like he knew he a long time ago. She closed her eyes, as she draped her arm over her eyes. She felt herself falling into a deep sleep.

_**Makoto's Dream**_

Makoto began to laugh, as a boy with brown strands chased after her. She turned and yelled back at him.

"Oh come on, Heero-kun. You can catch me." She turned away, as her long brown ponytail floated in the air behind her. She ran from him, but then he grabbed her and hugged her. Makoto giggled, as she felt the familiar touch. Makoto turned and stared straight into Heero's laughing face. His prussian eyes shined with happiness, as he wore a cheesy grin on his face. Although he was only 5 years old, Makoto thought he was cute. She had a small crush on him.

"Heero, Makoto," yelled the owner of the orphanage. "It's lunch time." Makoto grabbed Heero's hand, as the two of them hurried to get back inside. Once inside, Mrs. Namitake gave the two of them a small smile. Out of all the children, those two always offered help. She motioned with her hand for them to sit at the table with the other children.

About 5 other girls were their at the orphanage. One had long black hair and her name was Rosalyna. She was the same as Makoto and her best friend. Then it was 4 girls who did not like Makoto and Rosalyna. They all had blondish brown hair, blue eyes, and they were all siblings. Their names were Saki, Misaki, Kikoto, and Mikoto. Mikoto was the oldest of them and the master mind. They were all 12 years old. Mikoto always played horrible pranks on Makoto and Rosalyna. Heero usually stepped in and she would back out.

There were 3 other boys besides Heero. One boy was so shy, he hardly said a word. He had black eyes and blond hair. His name was Takashi and he was 16. Then there was a boy with black hair and brown eyes. His name was Yuudai and he was 14. The younger and last boy was Jaiden, Yuudai's adorable little brother and his mini me version. He was 4 years old. Yuudai always sided with Makoto and Heero. He found their company much more enjoyable then the tween brats, which is why they did not like Makoto and her friends.

Yuudai smiled at them and patted the seat next to him, "Hey Makoto, sit here. Heero, you sit next to Rosalyna. I have to talk to you both." Jaiden crawled into the seat on Yuudai 's left side, as Makoto sat on his right side. Yuudai patted his brother's head, as he laid his head down on Yuudai's lap. Mrs. Namitake grinned at him.

"You're a wonderful big brother, Yuudai," she commented in her cool throaty tone. She was young, no more than 30 years of age. Her husband was very handsome. He was rarely seen for he was the assistant to the governor of Sapporo,which was in the Hokkaidō prefecture. The children were always nice to him when he came to visit.

Yuudai gave her a huge smile," Thank you, Mrs. Namitake." He rubbed his brother's head softly. "He is all I have left. If momma and papa didn't take the Tōkaidō Megalopolis, then they might have still been alive."

Quite recently, Yuudai and Jaiden lost their parents in a horrific railway. It was a high speed train and got them to work in Tokyo. It collided with a vehicle and everyone was killed. Yuudai was home watching a sick Jaiden. He was feeling better now, but that day they both escaped the same fate as their parents.

Mrs. Namitake patted his shoulder and gave him a small smile. "It's alright, sweetheart. I am positive that they are watching you and are very proud." Yuudai fought back a sob and nodded. Mrs. Namitake walked away. Heero looked up at him and then whispered.

"What did you need to tell us?" Makoto was also interested in what Yuudai had to say.

"Jaiden and I have been adopted," Yuudai whispered in a soft tone. Makoto's eyes widen, as Heero's mouth dropped. Rosalyna wasn't as surprised, because she witnessed it. "They will be here in an hour to get us both. I...I guess I'll be leaving." Makoto looked down, as tears filled her eyes. Yuudai placed an arm around her and whispered, "Hey there. I am sure you, Heero and Rosalyna are gonna have tons of fun. Don't worry about it, my Koto-Chan." He used her nickname that he and Heero came up with. Makoto looked up and wiped her tears.

"I'm gonna miss you and Jaiden," she whispered, wrapping her arms around him. Heero fought back his own tears, as he got up and hugged Yuudai as well. That's when Yuudai realized that the two of them really cared deeply for him. He pulled them both away.

"How about in 4 years when I'm old enough, I come back for you both?" Makoto's eyes widen, as Heero nodded.

"But what about Rosalyna?" Makoto's question just came out. She blushed a bit.

"Her too, you okay with that, Rosalyna?" Yuudai looked at the raven haired beauty, whom nodded.

The time came when Jaiden and Yuudai left. After a few tearful goodbyes, Makoto, Rosalyna, and Heero were in their room that they shared with Takashi. Takashi was down the hall in the music room. He figured the three of them wanted to be alone. For four years, things were quite dull for the three 5 years old. Then one day Heero, Rosalyna, and Makoto were walking home from school when they got closer to the orphanage they saw police caution tape around it. Heero spotted an officer and yelled.

"What's happened?" Heero ran over and had the two females behind him. The officer looked at him and looked grave.

"Mrs. Namitake has been murdered. It was an apparent robbery," he whispered. Heero's eyes widen in horror, as Makoto and Rosalyna held each other. "The four 16 years old were also killed in this horrible tragedy." The police officer was called over by another. Heero looked at Makoto and Rosalyna, as the they all hugged.

"Where do we go now, Heero?" Rosalyna whispered. He shrugged, as Makoto pointed to a police officer who motioning for them to come over.

"I think he wants us," she whispered in a soft tone. The three 9 year olds walked over to him.

"Hello children. My name is Officer Miyazaki. I am here to take you all to the orphanage in Kyoto." He had a soft, apologetic smile. "Your names are Yuy Heero, Kino Makoto, and Fuu Rosalyna, right?" The three of them nodded softly. "Alright, let's go."

Once they arrived in the Kyoto Orphanage, Rosalyna was adopted almost immediately. That left Makoto and Heero alone, as the older kids picked on them. The two of them were the "New Kids." The older kids bullied them and picked on them for their age.

Then on a sunny Saturday, a young man with black hair and brown eyes walked in. He had small boy next to him that looked just like him. His name was Yuudai. He had recently turned 18 years old and kept his promise. His eyes landed on Makoto and Heero, whom were cowering in the corner. Two 14 year old's were picked on them. Yuudai noticed no adults were around the moment. One 14 year old grabbed Makoto by her arm and the other held Heero's arms behind him. Yuudai had enough and walked over.

"Let them both go," he ordered in a deep voice. The 14 year old's released them and turned to the new voice. Jaiden was holding his brother's arm protectively. The 14 year olds smirked and ran off. "Are you two okay, Heero-Kun? Koto-Chan?" The two looked up shocked and stared at him. Realization appeared in their eyes.

"Yuudai!" The two ran into his arms and hugged him. He hugged them back and gave a small laugh.

"I told you I was coming back for you,"Yuudai explained. "I heard about what happened. Are you two alright?" They both nodded solemnly. "Come on. Let's go get you out of here.

_**Makoto's Dream Ends **_

Makoto's eyes opened, as she realized she was crying. She glanced over at the clock, 5:08pm. She sat up, as she wiped away her tears. She placed a hand on her forehead, as the dream began to escape her mind. She shook her head, as she thought about it.

_'No,' she thought. 'Heero is my Heero? That's impossible. He ran away from home one day and Yuudai couldn't even find him.'_ She grabbed her cell and dialed Yuudai's number. About six seconds later, he answered his phone.

"Hey Koto-Chan," he greeted. "Are you okay?"

"I think I'm okay," she whispered, staring at her reflection.

"What do you mean?" Yuudai's voice had concern and she knew he was frowning.

"Remember when Heero...disappeared that day?" She whispered.

"Yes..." Yuudai's had a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"I think I found him...here," Makoto whispered. She heard Yuudai gasped. She knew it would shocked him. After he adopted them both when they were 9, he took them to live with him in Kobe. On Makoto's 15th birthday, Heero disappeared because he apparently did not love Makoto, and ran away. All that was left behind was a note for Makoto.

"Are you sure about that, Koto-Chan?" Yuudai whispered in a soft tone.

"Oh yeah," she muttered. "It has to be him. Can you meet me in the front where the water fountain is?"

"Yeah," he replied. "Give me 20 minutes. I'm gonna picked up Jaiden from work. He would be happy to see you."

"Alright," she whispered in a soft tone. "It'll be nice to see him." She hung up and took a deep breath. It has been almost 4 years since she saw Heero. She was positive it was him. He hadn't changed at all in the past 4 years. He looked the same, yet he acted as though he did not know Makoto. She stood up and growled at herself.

"Like he would remember the girl he claimed to love," she muttered. "He broke my heart. He left me, Yuudai, and Jaiden. He...just vanished.." She got her keys, phone, and wallet. She left a note for Minako to let her know she was going to visit her adopted brothers. She left the room and made her way downstairs. She stopped, when she saw Heero, who was sitting in front of the fountain. She stared at him, as he read a book. As she stared at him, his vouce and face entered her mind once again. It had to be him. She had no idea how long she was standing there, because someone placed their hand over her eyes and laughed.

"Guess who," a soft whispered. She grinned and placed a finger on her chin.

"I don't know," she teased. "Could it be Yuudai's adorable and smart brother Jaiden?" He laughed, as he turned her around and hugged her. Makoto gave her adopted brother a soft kiss on the cheek. "It's good to see you, Jaiden. I missed you."

"And you did not miss me?" A deep voice behind her called. She turned and grinned at Yuudai. She ran over and hugged him.

"I most definitely missed you," Makoto whispered into his ear. His brown eyes were filled with excitement, as he had one arm around her and the other in his pocket. He grinned softly, as looked at her.

"So, where is the punk?" Jaiden sounded upset. Makoto figured Yuudai would fill in Jaiden. She turned and motioned her head.

"There," she whispered in a dismissive tone. Yuudai and Jaiden looked over and saw him getting up. The book was closed and he reached for his bag. Jaiden and Yuudai were shocked. It was him! It was the Heero they knew. Jaiden made a fist and growled.

"Lemme at him!" Yuudai grabbed Jaiden's arm.

"Yeah sure, Jaiden. You gonna beat him to a bloody pulp?" Yuudai hissed at him."You can't do that! We need to talk to him! Get answers!" Jaiden crossed her arm over her chest, as he watched Heero meet up with some boys.

Over the years, Jaiden grew into a protective brother and he was overly-confident. He had many girls calling him and called a heartbreaker. Yuudai was dating one of Makoto's friends named Meioh Setsuna. Makoto thought it was funny, since Yuudai didn't know Makoto knew Setsuna. The two never made the connection. They always acted like they never met. If he knew, the explaination would not be good.

Duo looked over and saw Makoto watching them. "Yo Heero, she's looking again." Heero looked over and noticed not only she was watching him, two men were as well. He grunted.

"Those are probably her boyfriends," he muttered softly.

"Um..she's coming over," Duo informed. Heero looked up and was surprised to see her coming towards him.

Yuudai and Jaiden watched, as she walked towards him. Makoto felt butterflies in her stomach, as she stood in front of Heero. She stopped in front of him and stared at him. Something in his head clicked, as he tilted his head to the side. He looked stunned, as he stared at her. He could only mutter one word.

"Makoto..." Next thing he knew, he was on the ground, holding his cheek. The boys looked at Makoto, who had a fist and she had tears in her eyes. She was shivering and shaking, as she watched Heero get to his feet.

"I hate you..." was all she said, before turning away from him.

* * *

**Author Note:** I swear I didn't have any clue how this chapter was going to end up. Hopefully you don't find it unrealistic. It is fanfiction, after all. Disclaimer is in the first part. Please review. Thank you.

**Makoto Yakushi-Kino**  
**05/16/2010**  
**12:59am**


	3. Chapter Two

**Author's Note:**Thanks for the reviews. I greatly appreciate them. I had no idea where I was at first with this story, but now I have some sort of an idea. Bare with me if it turns out differently than what you might be anticipating.

* * *

**Chapter Two**

The men watched in complete amazement, as the brunette really let Heero have it. Her words seemed cold and heartless, as she turned away and walked towards the two men she was with earlier. The younger of the two men had a huge grin on his face and he was applauding. The other man shook his head, as he glared at his little brother. As he stared at Makoto, Duo extended his hand, as he looked down at Heero. Heero accepted his hand without a word, as he kept his eyes on Makoto. He growled, as he held his throbbing cheek. He knew Makoto could hit, but he never imagined that he would be her target. He grabbed his bag, as he turned to leave. He entered the college dorm, alone. The men walked in a different direction, knowing Heero probably wanted to be alone right now.

When Heero entered the dormitory, Makoto broke into tears. Yuudai embraced the sobbing brunette, as he ran his fingers through her hair. Jaiden placed a gentle hand on Makoto's trembling shoulder. He felt bad for acting the way he did when Makoto hit Heero. Jaiden and Yuudai both knew how much Makoto loved Heero. He washer best friend, her companion, amd above all else, her first and only love. When he left, her heart was shattered. Makoto wiped her tears, as she leaned against Yuudai's strong chest. Yuudai seemed to rock her gently as he whispered in a soft tone.

"Look Makoto, even though he deserved it, you should have been more cautious," he looked into her eyes. "Heero is a formidable enemy. He could turn into a jack.."

"He is a jackass," Jaiden interrupted, looking at his brother with an annoyed expression. "He can't turn into an ass if he already is one. I know that's what he is." Yuudai gave his brother a look.

"It's okay, Yuudai," Makoto whispered, as she pulled away and wiped her tears off her soft creamy cheeks. "Come on, let's go to Crown's. The boys nodded, as their walked down the street to Crown's.

When Heero walked into the dormitory, he collided with another student. The two hurtled towards the floor. Heero groaned, as he rubbed his head. His mood was slight irritation, when the person began to yell at him.

"Watch where you're going next time," a highly annoyed voice yelled at him. It was a tall girl with long black hair, blue eyes, and she was slightly darker than he was. Heero did a double take and whispered.

"Rosalyna!"

The girl paled slightly, as she stared at him. Her eyes widen in recognition.

"Oh my word. Heero Yuy! I haven't seen you in years. How have you been? What's Makoto been up too? You guys are together, right?" The questions seemed to blurt out of her mouth. She blushed and looked at him apologetically. "Wow Heero. I am so sorry. I didn't mean any harm."

Heero waved his hand and at and gave a rare smile. "Well, I've been better I suppose. I haven't seen Makoto in years. We are not together." He didn't want tell Rosalyna that Makoto had just punched him in the face. He knew she would she would be shocked to learn that.

"Oh my, really?" Rosalyna's eyes became cloudy with sadness. "I am very sorry to hear that. What a shame. " She looked at her watch and gasped, "Well I would love to start and chat, but I have work. See you around, Heero." With a smile and a wave, she was out of sight. Heero leaned up against the wall.

He groaned, as the smile on his lips faded. Heero sighed, as he pushed himself away from the wall and headed towards his dorm room. He unlocked the door and entered the room, slamming the door behind him. After some many years of dreaming of her, hoping for her, just to see her . And what did she do? She slapped him, though she had every right too. He had broken her heart. He would never forgive himself for that. However, he had to explain it to her. Would she let him?

A hard knock was heard, as he raised his head towards it. He sighed, as he walked over to the door. He opened it just a bit and saw one of the boys that was with Makoto. It was the older looking one. Heero opened the door a bit more and narrowed his eyes.

"Yuudai," he whispered in a soft tone. "What do you want?"

"Just to talk, Heero," he replied in a cool tone. "I want answers that you owe me." Heero let out a dry laugh.

"I owe you nothing!"

"That may be," Yuudai replied, his tone was serious. "However, Makoto deserves to know why. You left her behind after everything the two of you shared. Why? How? I want to know, Heero. This is not the Heero I remember."

"Well you are right about that, Yuudai," Heero replied in a harsh tone. "I am not the Heero you remember. He died a long time ago. I am the new Heero Yuy." Yuudai made a fist.

"You know, I respect Makoto a lot," Yuudai began, trembling slightly. "But this. WHere did this come from? I would so love to beat the hell out of you, but as I mentioned before, I respect Makoto. Watch yourself, Yuy. Because you have enemies that you don't want." With that, he turned and walked down the hall towards the elevator. Heero slammed the door. He turned, leaned against it, and sighed out loud.

"Damn it," he cursed under his breath. "I am sorry, Makoto. Forgive me." Tears slid down his face.

Meanwhile in the cafe, the other girls were sipping on milkshakes and whispering about the guys that walked in. They realized Heero wasn't with them and the guys noticed Makoto wasn't with them. Minako giggled, as she looked at the girls.

"Should I go over there and invite them over?' Minako asked innocently. "I mean, it's not like we're playing a trick on them. This is natural, Ami. Exactly what you wanted."

A soft sigh escaped the bluette's lips. "Alright, Minako. But ask them first." Minako appeared satisfied and grabbed Rei's arms, pulling her along. Rei let out a growl and a death glare.

"What the hell, Minako?" She snapped at the ditzy blond.

"Come with me," she whined in a whisper.

"Ask next time," she whispered in a sharp tone. The two stopped bickering when they arrived at the table with the men.

"Excuse me, gentleman," Minako began. Her eyes were set on the man with a long braid. "My name is Aino Minako and this is my friend Hino Rei." Rei simply nodded. "We were wondering if you would like to join us at our table in the corner." She pointed over to where Ami and Usagi were sitting. The men looked at one another, as each had different thoughts, but all of them nodded. They did want to sit with the girls. Each of them liked one or felt something. They were not about to turn down this offer.

Usagi gasped and nearly choked on her shake. Ami patted her on the back. When Usagi could speak, she was red with excitement. "Oh my, Minako did it," she whispered excitedly to Ami, who simply blushed. That man was coming. The one she thought was interesting. The platinum golden strands, those blue eyes. Ami had to look away, as her cheeks began to heat up.

Quatre noticed, as he had to look away himself. His cheeks felt as though they were on fire, and he had to try to get rid of the feeling. He cleared his throat, as he was finally able to face the group, cheeks slightly flustered. When they reached the table, Quatre was beside Ami, Triton was beside Usagi. Wufei was between Duo and Rei, and Minako was on Duo right side. They all began to ask questions about themselves, first giving names and nationalities. Usagi was blushing, but she had to tell Triton something that might ruin what they had, She was engaged to another man.

Makoto was outside, sitting on a bench with Jaiden. She knew Yuudai went in search of Heero. She begged him not to attack him in anyway. He promised before he left. Makoto looked at Jaiden, who was staring at his palm, anger in his handsome eyes.

"Please do not be upset, Jaiden," Makoto begged in a soft tone. "I don't want things to end up weird because of this."

"Makoto," Jaiden faced her, looking at her as if she were absurd. "Look, he disappeared and years later, he reappeared in the most unlikely place! How could things not become weird? He broke your heart, or did you forget?"

Makoto closed her eyes, as tears fell. The memory was still fresh in her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

Makoto looked around the school yard, searching for Heero. The two of them always walked home together and she could not find him anywhere. To top it off, it was her 15th birthday. He promised her that morning that he had a huge surprise for her. She realized that he could have gone home. She sighed, as she flipped her brown bangs from her eyes. She waved to her friends Minako, Ami, and Usagi. They waved, knowing quite well she was heading home to spend time with her adopted family on her birthday. The group did not know that she knew Heero. He wasn't in any of her classes and the two never sat with each other ar lunch. She sat with her friends and he sat with his.

Makoto shrugged, as she began to walk home. She knew Yuudai was waiting for her to come home. Jaiden stayed home, claiming he did not feel well. She figured they were planning something for her. She straightened out her brown school uniform, as she placed her hands behind her head, still holding her school bag. She let out a sigh and inhaled the fresh air. This was probably going to be the best birthday she had ever had.

She was on the same street, when she saw Jaiden waiting out on the curb. When he saw her, he gave a small wave and she waved back. His face was emotionless, as she stared at him. The smile on her face faded, as she approached him. She looked at him and whispered.

"What is it, Jaiden?" He motioned for Makoto to follow him inside. Once inside, he retrieved a note that was on the table. Yuudai stepped into the hallway from the living room and watched Makoto's reaction. Her mouth opened slightly, as her eyes widen. She shook her head, as she turned and looked at Yuudai.

"Tell me he is here," she whispered. He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry, he is gone," he whispered. Makoto closed her eyes, trying to understand. The last thing she remembered was the men shouting her name, as she was engulfed by darkness.

**END FLASHBACK**

Makoto opened her eyes and looked at Jaiden. "I...I still love him, Jaiden. What do I do? I lied to him and now he disappeared."

Jaiden engulfed his sobbing adopted sister in his arms. "I know, Makoto. Don't worry. Yuudai and I will always be here for you." Yuudai appeared and watched Jaiden hug Makoto. Jaiden caught Yuudai's eyes and looked at him expectantly. Yuudai looked away and ran a hand through his hair, sighing. He wanted Makoto happy, but with Heero acting like this, he found it nearly impossible. He made a fist and growled.

_'Damn you, Heero Yuy! Damn you!

* * *

_

**Note:** I figure I end it here. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I made it slightly shorter than the previous chapter. Also I apologize for releasing it much later I intended. I had a slight writer's block. I will be releasing two other stories. Not sure when I when I will though.

**x-becks-x  
06/06/2010  
11:15pm**


	4. Chapter Three

**Note:** Hello everyone. I thank you for the wonderful reviews. Here is the next part.

**Chapter Three**

**

* * *

**

Heero groaned, as the morning sun poured in from the dorm room window. He lifted is head from his pillow and realized he was alone. He made a face of confusion, as he thought about Duo, whom he was sharing the room with. He shook his head, as he ran a hand through his untidy brown strands. He pushed himself up and also realized he slept in his clothes and shoes. He had never once done that, so it shocked him.

A knock on the door shook him from his thoughts, as he made his way over to it. He took a deep breath, as he opened the door slowly. He looked out and saw both Yuudai and Jaiden standing there. The two boys did not look happy at all. He frowned at them, as he allowed them in without a word. The two walked in and Heero shut the door.

"What do you want?" Heero did not what else to say to them. Yuudai and Jaiden sat down on a couch, as Heero sat on a chair across from them. He had a serious expression on his face, as his eyebrows connected with concentration.

Yuudai looked at Jaiden, who was tensed. It looked like he was ready to pounce and deck Heero. Yuudai put a hand on Jaiden and shook his head. Jaiden relaxed a bit, but still appeared upset. "We only want to talk, Heero. Jaiden knows that." Jaiden didn't say a word, as he stared at Heero with anger.

"Right," Heero whispered in a soft tone. "Well, is there something in particular you want to know?" Jaiden let out a grunt of annoyance.

"You know what we want to know, Heero," Yuudai shot his brother a warning look. "What happened on Makoto's 15th birthday?"

Heero knew that this was going to happen. It felt as though it happened just yesterday

**FLASHBACK**

Heero was on his way home from school, when three men approached him, He stopped dead in his tracks, as the oldest of the men stepped forward. His large nose made his eyes seem so small and beady. He gazed at him with a look of confusion.

"Can I help you?" Heero choked out in a soft tone. He had never met these men before.

"Yes you could," the older man began. "My name is Dr. J and I would like to ask you to come with me." Heero looked at him and let a dry laugh.

"Like I would even" he replied with a huff.

"Well, if you want to be that way, I could just kill your beautiful girlfriend Makoto then," Dr. J threatened him. Heero stared at him, with wide eyes. His girlfriend would be hurt, but why? Who was this guy and what did he want exactly?

"No," Heero whispered, taking a step forward. "I'll do anything you ask, just don't harm Makoto please." He made a fist and he felt the tears that threatened to fall.

"Good, follow me," Dr. J instructed as he turned. Heero followed him as the two others followed behind him. The tears began to fall, as he made his other hand into a fist.

_'Makoto, I am so sorry, I love you.'_

**END FLASHBACK**

Yuudai and Jaiden stared at him, as Heero finished telling them. "So now you know."

"Yes, but why not tell Makoto?" Jaiden finally spoke. His voice was deeper then Heero remembered. Heero stared at him and shook his head.

"I...I don't want too" he replied stubbornly.

"Why?" Yuudai made a fist and stood up. He looked Heero with anger and shock. "You told us and why not her?"

"Because my feelings for her...died," he tried to lie as best he could. Truth was, he still loved her, but he thought she didn't love him. After all, Heero abandoned her. She should loathe him if anything. The feelings of love should just fade and be replaced with hate. Yuudai and Jaiden looked at him and both shook their heads.

"You love her and we see it," Yuudai whispered. "Why are you being so stubborn, Heero?" Heero looked at his former adopted father and gave a small smile.

"Because I am not the same boy you remember," he replied with a soft sigh. "That Heero died the day Dr. J took me away from all of you. Dr. J was killed quite recently, which is the only reason I came back. It been nearly 5 years since I've seen you all. But I am a man, Yuudai, I am not that 15 year old child you remember. I am 19 years old and a grown man. I have my own life now and it does not include Makoto in it." The next moment, Heero was flying to the floor, his right cheek throbbing. He landed with a hard thud and then groaned. He then looked up and saw that Jaiden was standing there, breathing heavily and holding a position that he had just socked someone.

"You bastard!" He yelled at Heero. "How could you be so heartless? Just include her in your life," Jaiden was trembling slightly, as he stood stared up. His brown eyes were filled with tears, confusion, and anger. "What the hell is wrong with you, Heero? Wake the hell up and realize what you could lose. She won't be there forever."

"I already lost her," Heero retorted in a harsh tone. "Shut up, Jaiden and don't tell me what I _could_ be losing if I already lost her. My god, you think you know what I went through? No you don't, so do not even try to understand me or my feelings now. We aren't friends anymore and we aren't family, so I would appreciate it if you would just stop!"

The tears that Heero was trying to hide began to fall when Jaiden's tears did. Yuudai walked over to Heero and embraced the sobbing teen into a tight hug. Heero realized he still cared about them, as he allowed Yuudai to hold him. He made no move to move his arms, but his head rested against Yuudai's shoulder. Jaiden came over and placed a gentle hand on Heero's trembling shoulder.

After a few minutes of sobbing, Heero stepped away from Yuudai, raising his head. "I apologize," he whispered. "I just...it's been hard for me."He wiped away the tears with a free hand. "What now?" Yuudai looked at Jaiden, who shrugged.

"In all honesty, it's your call Heero," Jaiden whispered. "Either you tell her you love her or just leave her be. But heed a warning, she is still in love with you. She told me yesterday, " Jaiden concluded with a small smile and nod. Heero could only nod, as he sat on the chair and buried his face in his hands.

"Damn," he whispered. "Basically the only choice I have is tell her I love her, but would she listen to me? That's what's going to be hard. It's been almost 5 years now. Does she still hate me or does she love me?"

"Might be both," Yuudai spoke up. "She loves you unconditionally, but the hate may be for leaving. However, if you tell her _why_ you left, I don't think she would hate you. Just tell her and trust your heart." He simply nodded.

After a few minutes, Yuudai and Jaiden rose to leave. After saying a few departing words, the two left. Heero returned to his bed and fell down, laying on it. He stared up at the ceiling, as his conversation with the two replayed in his mind. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. A couple of minutes past and he was in asleep.

Makoto giggled, as Minako was telling her about the previous day. Apparently the boy named Duo was head over heels in love with Minako and the two decided to date. Makoto gave her friend a hug and looked at her.

"That's wonderful, Minako," she whispered in a soft tone. There was a hard knock on the door that made the girls jumped a bit. Minako was on her feet and at the door in a matter of seconds. She opened it and stared. Standing there was Heero. He cleared his throat.

"Hello, is Kino Makoto here?" Minako held up one finger and turned to Makoto, who stood.

"It's for you," Minako whispered, as she stepped away. Makoto walked to the door and looked out at Heero. He saw her eyebrow raise and her eyes narrowed a bit.

"What do you want, Heero?" Her voice was harsh and cold. Heero winced, as he looked at her.

"Please listen to me, Koto-Chan," He whispered her nickname. "I need to talk to you...privately." She debated for a second before nodded to him. She waved goodbye to Minako, as she stepped out, and closed the door. She walked beside Heero, as he was trying to gather his thoughts. She saw that he was struggling with his thoughts. After the two made it down the stairs to the cafe, he took her hand gently and led her to a table in the corner. Once there, he released her hand. She sat down, with confusion and slightly hurt in her eyes. She wanted him to keep holding her hand, regardless what she had said to him.

"Koto-Chan," Heero began, grabbing her hand again. He just had to hold her hand, to let her know that he still loved her. "I didn't leave by choice." Her eyes widen, as he held up his other hand. "Let me finish first. On that day on the way home, I was approached by a man named Dr J. Apparently, he knew about us, because he told me I had to go with him. I told him no and he threatened to harm you."

Makoto let out a gasp, when she heard those words. So, he didn't leave her because he did not love her. He left her to protect her! "You could guess what happened next. I went with him because...I didn't want the girl I love to die."

When she heard "love" she realized he still was in love with her. She raised her other hand and placed it on his cheek gently.

"Do you still love me, Heero?" She uttered in a soft tone. She had to hear it from his own mouth. She wanted her intuition to be right. He looked a little shocked and nodded. A minute later, her lips claimed his in a soft kiss. She was in his lap, with her arms wrapped around his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around her slender form, as he returned the kiss.

At another table Yuudai and Jaiden were smiled, as they watched the couple. Then Usagi, Ami, and Rei were sitting not far from Makoto as the three were stunned, yet extremely happy for their friend. She finally found love.

* * *

**Note:** No, no, no. It's not over. It's far from over. Thank you for sticking by me and reading. Now it's sleepy time for moi.

x-becks-x  
06/15/2010  
12:35am


	5. Chapter Four

**Note:** Hello everyone. Well I did read a review that was completely true. I did make the characters different then they appear in their animes respectfully. I did not mean to do that. It's just when I start writing, I get caught up in the moment and completely forget. So I will try not to do it. But then again, this is a "fan fiction" story, which means we can change and alter characters. That's what disclaimers are for. Here is the next part.

**Chapter Four**

Three weeks past, since Heero and Makoto kissed one another. Since then, the two have been spending each waking moment with one another. None of Makoto's friends mentioned Heero or what they saw that day. Heero's friend Duo was the exact opposite. He would grill Heero with questions, but all he would receive was a death glare or a gun was pointed at his head. Duo would wince, grin, and walk away sheepishly. Heero was in his dorm room, laying on the bed, with his arm over his eyes. His thoughts were on Makoto, whom was in a class. He rolled over on his side and fell into a peaceful sleep.

Makoto gave a small sigh, as her emerald hues landed on the clock. She realized she had 5 minutes left. A huge grin appeared on her red lips. Her friend Rei caught her eye, and had a knowing smile. Makoto looked at her desk, as her cheeks grew warmer. She had a feeling her friends knew about Heero, but then again, the two weren't secretive about it. They went out together everyday or when they had time to see one another. She was going to have to answer her friends sooner or later. She rubbed her forehead, as she thought about it. The bell rang, as the students started to getup and exit the class. Rei noticed Makoto was taking her time gathering her things. She spotted Rei watching and flashed a small smile.

Makoto got up from her seat and walked up to the front of the classroom. Rei fell into step with her, as Makoto walked out. She shook her head and stared. "Okay Kino..spill." Makoto raised a brow.

"What are you talking about?" Makoto knew perfectly well what Rei meant. She acted dumb on purpose. Rei stopped and gave the lightning senshi a small glare.

"You know exactly what I mean, Makoto." Rei accused. "Don't play dumb with me. I would expect that from Usagi, not you." Makoto sighed and looked at her feet, as she walked.

"There's not much to tell," she whispered. "I'm dating Heero. Is that a crime?"

"Well, err...no it isn't, but how and why?" Rei wanted all the details. Makoto bit her lip. She was use to sharing this information with Yuudai and Jaiden, but for some odd reason, she did not want to share it with the girls.

"Can we please drop it?" Something in Makoto's voice let Rei know she was serious. She just wasn't in the mood for sharing. She also wanted to get Heero's permission to...explain their story. It was pretty intense and Makoto didn't feel right telling her friends about it.

Makoto didn't have to ask twice. She looked at Rei. "I..I need to see Heero. I'll catch up with all later." With that, she walked away. Rei just stood there, as she watched Makoto walk off.

_'What happened, Makoto?' _Was all Rei could think.

Once alone, Makoto leaned against a wall, as she closed her eyes. She rubbed her forehead and gave a soft sigh. She reopened her eyes, as she looked over at the elevator. She pushed herself from the wall and made her way over to the elevator. She pressed the button to go up. She bit her lower lip, thinking about it.

Makoto wondered if this love they had for one another was actually real. She couldn't help but think it was brought on by years of not seeing each other and then reuniting. She had to talk to Heero. She needed to know if he felt the same way. She brushed her bangs, as the elevator door opened. Duo and Minako came out, giggling. They stopped when their saw Makoto.

"Mako-Chan," Minako began with her arms around Duo's shoulders. "Class over?"

Makoto managed a nod, as she stared at the happy couple. "See ya later," Minako mumbled, as Duo began to tug her away. Makoto got on the elevator before it closed on her. She then pushed the "3" button. She knew Heero probably did not want this conversation, but she had to know.

It got to the third floor. As she got off, she felt her mouth got dry. She couldn't believe she was about to do this. Well she wasn't going to break up with him, so why did it seem that way? She knew it could end that way if she worded everything wrong. She pushed the thought from her mind, as she reached his dorm and knocked on the door,

The door opened slowly, revealing a tired looking Heero. Makoto giggled, as she took in his messy hair and kid-like expression. "I am sorry. Were you sleeping?"

He nodded slowly, as he opened the door wider to allow her in. Makoto walked in, as he shut the door behind her. Heero walked over to her, as he embraced the brunette in a hug. When Makoto didn't return it, Heero pulled away. His eyes stared at her intently. "Something wrong, Makoto?"

Makoto looked into his prussian blue hues. "Honestly Heero, do you love me?"

Heero take a few steps back, obviously in shock. A hint of anger appeared in his eyes. "My god, Makoto. Of course I love you. Why would you think otherwise?"

"Well I thought it was brought on by the years of us not seeing another..." Makoto managed to mumble under her breath. Heero stared at her, with his mouth wide. He knew he must have looked ridiculous, but for once he did not care. He was concerned about his relationship with Makoto.

"So, what are saying exactly? Want us to break up? Just because it's been years does not mean I no longer love you. If anything, I love you even more than before. It has nothing to do with me being gone for years," he embraced the trembling brunette. He placed her ear near his mouth. "I am in love with you, Kino Makoto. What should I do to prove it to you?"

Makoto replied with a quiet sob, as she resting her burning forehead on his bare shoulder, She knew she had to be careful. She did not want to lose Heero. Her insecurities were not intact. If she wasn't careful, she was going to lose him.

"You don't have to prove your love, Heero," she managed to whisper. "I believe you. I am so sorry to act like a freaked out teenager. We're both adults. I should have come to you and discussed it in a civil manner, not jump to ridiculous conclusions."

Heero nodded, knowingly as he held her tighter. "It's okay. I understand. Don't worry about it."

Makoto believed him, but she had a very uneasy feeling. All she could do was hug Heero, hoping for the best.

**Author's Note:** I am so sorry this is updated for late. I have had a very busy few months.

x-becks-x  
10/03/10  
1:45am


	6. Chapter Five

**Author's Note: **I was watching Vampire Knight and it occurred to me that I haven't written a story for that series yet. After I am finished with the four unfinished stories, I will write that one. So I see many people are for the next part to this story. I was going to have it on hold, but I decided to be nice and continue it.

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Within weeks of the conversation Makoto had with Heero, she began to get distant from everyone, including Yuudai and Jaiden. Heero didn't think he did anything wrong. He treated her like a princess. She skipped all the senshi meetings, which bothered all of them including Mamoru. Yuudai and Jaiden had not received a phone call from her during this time either.

The following morning, which was a Sunday, Usagi woke up around 8:45am. She turned and noticed that Rei and Ami were both still asleep. Usagi rolled over on her back, placed her hands behind her head, and sighed.

_'What could be bothering Mako-Chan?'_ She wondered, as she grew concern for her friend. This didn't seem like Makoto at all. It seemed as though she was hiding from everyone, but why? Usagi couldn't figure it out. She leaped out of bed, and began to get dressed. She was going to see if Makoto was at her dorm or not. She seemed to only allow Minako to see her, considering they both shared a dorm with one another.

Usagi was finished dressing, as she got ready to leave. She left a message for Ami and Rei to allow them to know where she went that early in the morning. She placed her transformation stick in her pocket, grabbed her keys, and headed out the door. She made sure her shirt was hiding her stick. She hurried down to the floor that Makoto and Minako were both on. As she exited the elevator, she noticed the door opened.

She hid in the shadows, as she watched Makoto leave. She looked both ways, before leaving. Makoto headed out in the opposite direction of where Usagi was. She was taking the stairs instead of the elevator. Usagi decided to follow Makoto from a safe distance. She hurried down the hallway, hoping Makoto hadn't gotten far. As Usagi raced down the stairs, she spotted Makoto outside, getting into a taxi. She sighed, as the taxi pulled away and hurried out of sight. She frowned, as she remembered Heero.

She went to the elevator and got off on the third floor. She hurried to Heero and Duo's dorm before knocking on it. She heard someone stumble and someone grunt. A moment later, the door opened, revealing a tired and annoyed looking Heero. Duo stood behind him, covering his mouth as he yawned.

"Can I help you?" Heero whispered in a soft, sleepy tone.

"Hi Heero," Usagi began. "I know we haven't talked much or even really officially met, but I'm Usagi, one of Makoto's friends. I was wondering if she's been avoiding you for the past few weeks?"

Heero lowered his head, and closed his eyes. He realized Makoto had been avoiding all others as well. He gave a small nod, before opening his eyes once again. "I thought I did something, but I couldn't think of anything that was bad. I've been treating her with the up most respect. I do not believe a women should be treated less that that." Duo went back to his bed and fell asleep again. Heero went out into the hallway and closed the door behind him.

"I'm worried," he admitted in a soft voice. "What could be wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Usagi whispered. "It has got me worried as well. I'm meeting with my friends in an hour. Want to join us? I think Makoto is going to ditch this meeting like she has all the others. For the past three months, we're have 6 meetings and she's missed every one of them."

Heero nodded, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "Sure, I'll join. Can I bring Duo? I want one of my best friends there and he is involved with Minako."

"Yes, bring Duo," she whispered in a soft tone. "Do you know about Hikawa Shrine?" He nodded before Usagi continued. "That's where will be meeting. A friend of ours owns that temple. Her grandfather left it to her in his will. She lives here on the weekends and lives there on the weekdays."

"Give me 30 minutes Usagi-san and I should be on my way with Duo to Hikawa Shrine." Heero gave her a nod, before getting back inside of his room. Usagi left to go tell the others who was going to join.

An hour later, Makoto returned back to the university. She was holding an envelope in her hands, as she went to the dorm she shared with Minako. She opened the door and realized it was empty. Then she recalled Minako mentioning a senshi meeting. She glanced at her clock, which indicated that it was 10am and the meeting was starting. She made a split minute decision and decided to go.

Menawhile at the Hikawa Shrine, Heero and Duo had just arrived. Rei smiled at them both, as she sat down between Usagi and Ami. "It's so nice of you two to come on such short notice. Makoto has been acting rather strange and different lately. Did anything happen to her that you could possibly think about?"

Heero placed his head in his hands, as he recalled the past few weeks. After a minute or two, he raised his head, looking at them. "Not that I can think of..." His voice trailed off, as he remembered something. "Unless..." His face paled, as he looked down. "Oh...god...I know what it is..."

"What?" The girls all asked in unison.

"I rather discuss it with Makoto first," he whispered, as his cheek colored. He sighed softly, as they all heard a familiar voice.

"Rei-Chan?" Rei stood, as she gasped. It was Makoto. She decided to let her know where she was.

"Makoto, we're all in the front room," Rei replied, as she sat back down. A moment later she walked in with the envelope, but she stopped when she saw Heero.

"Heero..wh..what are you doing here?" She stammered out. She put the envelope in her pocket, as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Usagi invited me here," he whispered, realizing this is the first time they talked in weeks. Makoto looked at Usagi, who nodded.

"Oh, I see," Makoto whispered. "Well, I decided to come to this meeting. I mean. I'm a...part of this group of friends. I shouldn't be skipping out of our meetings. I mean, we're all so busy we hardly see each other and these meetings are to catch up."

The others realized why Makoto said that. Heero and Duo did not realize they were all the senshi, except for Mamoru. She never revealed that to him and she wasn't sure if she should tell him or not. She looked at the others and they all seemed satisfied with the explanation she gave. Makoto sat down beside Heero and smiled happily. While she was there, she seemed to have forgotten about her envelope, as well as everyone else.

She ended up leaving with Heero, Duo, and Minako, as they headed back to the dorm. The others stayed to have their own meeting. Mamoru run a hand through his jet black strands, as his blue eyes stared at the three girls. "I think Heero and Duo both have a right to know the truth. It'll make things a bit easier once the shock and concern wears off. How can the two of them keep this a secret from them? And Rei what about Wufei? And Ami, what about Triton?"

"Oh Usagi, what about Quatre?" As soon as those words escaped Rei's lips, she placed her hand over her mouth, as Usagi turned a sickly shade of white. Mamoru turned to Usagi with a look of disbelief.

"Quatre, Usagi?" His voice was wavering. "You...are you cheating on me?"

"No," Usagi answered quickly. "I took a liking to him, but I never pursued him. I swear to you, Mamoru. I will not and I have never cheated on you. I love you." She reached for his arm, but he backed away.

"Right now is not the right time to try and touch me," Mamoru took a few more steps back. "I...I need to go home and think..I'll talk to you later." With that, he left without even a hug.

Although she was hurt by Rei's outburst, Usagi ended up crying against the raven haired beauty's shoulder. Rei felt so bad that she left the secret out. Usagi liked the cute blond, but she didn't try anything with him. Now that Mamoru knew, he might try something to say something to Quatre, and the two may fight. After a few minutes of crying, Usagi's sobs quieted down, as she fell asleep against her friend. Ami looked at Rei, as the two looked worried.

When they got back to the dorm, Minako and Duo walked off claiming they had to do something. Once they were out of sight, Heero grabbed Makoto's hand gently and lead her to a bench. He looked into her emerald hues with his prussian blue eyes. "Look..I know something is wrong. For weeks you have avoided me and then you act like nothing happened. Why were you avoiding all of us?

To his surprise, Makoto's head was down and her shoulders were shaking. "Oh Heero...I can't tell you.."

"Please, tell him," he begged holding her close. She pulled away, as he tightened his grip. "Makoto, what is it?"

"I...I can't," she was still looking down.

"Makoto, you're scaring me," Heero replied into her ear. He pulled away, as he placed his hand under her chin and tilted it towards him. "Please. I can handle whatever it may be."

Makoto appeared uncertain, as the words escaped her lips, "I'm pregnant."

Heero looked at her for a moment, "You're what? A baby?" Makoto nodded, before looking down. Heero ran a hand through her hair. "Well..I believe I will help you." Makoto looked ay him.

"What?" Makoto was shocked. "You will help me raised our baby?"

Heero nodded, "It's the right thing to do for the woman I love and wish to marry."

* * *

**Author's Note:** Finish. I'll let the reviewer imagine a different ending to this story.

x-becks-x  
10/19/2010 (re-edited 10/17/2012)  
3:05am (11:17PM)


	7. Update For More Than A Feeling

Alright then. This is obviously not an update, but I am going to let people know. This story is going to be completely re-written. I am leaving the chapters that are up there. I am much to lazy to delete them lol. Besides, I believe it may show that I've changed a bit in my writing. The story will stay the same, Makoto/Heero. However, it'll have a twist to it. I did "FINISH" it, so if you wanna "REREAD" that chapter, you may. The new version of the story is going to exceed that point. But I must ask: Do you all want alternate ending with the re-write or have the same sort of ending. I am at a loss here. I am on a writing kick as of late, which is kind of weird, considering I've been on and off this site for 9 years now. All things considered, have a Happy & Safe Halloween!

* * *

_Makoto A Yakushi_  
_10/31/2012_  
_7:25PM_


End file.
